Daughter of Time, Daughter of Space
by Silent Blood Rose
Summary: Sam's collage years. What's in store? The 1st chapter contains a shocking truth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did. This is set after the final ep. Thanks to the real Keka and Senda for insperation and advice. They are 18 now and yes, Sam and Danny are together.

Chapter One

The Box, The Truth, and The Roommates

Sam slowly walked to the house she was to live in for the next four years. She looked at it with disdane. The flowers in the front yard were too chearful to suit her mood this day. She thought back to the family meeting she had with her family just before she left.

-Flash Back-

"Sammykins, were sorry, but your father and I have something we must tell you. Please, don't get angry and just hear us out," Pamela said.

"OK mom, just tell me. I'm going to be late for my plane if you don't hurry."

"Mom..." Pamela whispered before running out of the room.

Jeremy looked at Sam, holding a small box out before him. Sam reached out and took it. Opening it, she gazed apon a small baby dress, black in color, with silver flames woven into the cloth. There were a pair of matching shoes, and a small necklace. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a small clock, on the back the name Phantasme was carved into it.

"Why are you giving this to me dad?" Sam questioned.

"Sammy, your adopted. That box, it is what we found you in."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Sam, Pamela and I found you, 17 years ago. There was a note, it said that you were a year old, and that you had no name. It also said that something had happened, so your real parents couldn't keep you. We found you under the clock tower, and we couldn't bring outselves to leave you there. Pamela had just lost a child, and no one knew yet, so we gave you the name we would have given it, and took you in as out own."<p>

"This is a joke...it had to be...I can't be adopted..."

"I'm sorry Sam...but, you will always be like a daugher to me," Jeremy said as he stood and left the room.

Grabbing the box and her carry on, Sam ran from the house.

-End Flashback-

Walking up to the door, Sam forced a smile as she walked into the house. Looking around, she smiled at the Gothic Style decor. Looking to the stairs, she watched as two girls walked down.

The 1st was a blond. She wore a Nickleback Shirt and her hair was streaked with dark blue. She wore black jeans and a silver cross around her neck.

The 2ed girl was dark haired. She wore a Halo shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. She wore no jewlery, and her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a low pony tail. Hanging off her jeans was a Garra key chain.

"Hi, I'm Sam."

The 2ed girl jumped up and down. "HIHIHIHIHI I'm Keka!"

"Sorry about her, she's been listening for the door all day. I'm Sedna, the normal one."

"Normal? Is there such a thing?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Give it time, you'll know what I mean, Sedna said with a smirk of her own.

_**Silent Blood Rose: It's not the longest thing I've written, but there is more to come. Any one, besides the real Keka and Sedna wanna guess who Sam's real parent are? Go on, guess, and tell me who you think it is.**_

_**Sedna: And you would be wise to review.**_

_**Keka: Oh, be nice Sedny**_

_**Sedna: *Hitting Keka* Don't call me Sedny!**_

_**Silent Blood Rose: Please, review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did. This is set after the final ep. Thanks to the real Keka and Senda for insperation and advice. They are 18 now and yes, Sam and Danny are together.

Chapter Two

Pranks In the House

A week had passed since Sam moved into the house and so far, all was good. Everynight, Danny called her, just to tell her good night. Her classes weren't as dull as she feared they would be, but today, her and Keka wanted to have fun.

Keka smiled at Sam as she walked into the kitchen. Up stairs, Sedna screamed. Keka smiled, but it quickly vanished as Sedna ran into the room.

"WAS HAST DU GETAN!" She screamed her german roots starting to show. Her hair was dyed bright pink and her clothes all white.

Unable to hold it in, Sam started to laugh. Senda turned and glared at her as Keka started to laugh.

"This means war. I hope you two are ready," Sedna said her voice turning dark

Hours had passed and neither Sam or Keka had seen the results of what Senda's war was to bring. Sam was relaxing in her room when Keka's blood curdling screams filled the house. Sam flew from her room into Keka's.

"Who did this!" She yelled looking around her room.

Everything was changed and all her Naruto and Halo things were missing. Sam looked around, and noticed a light blue sheet of paper on Keka's desk. She read it out loud.

"I said I would get you back. Sammy, your next." It was signed, but Sam knew who wrote it.

Sam was in the kitchen hours later looking for something to cook for dinner. Try as she might, she couldn't find the Tofu she had gone and picked up that morning. Thinking she had finished it, she looked for something else when she noticed the little piece of blue paper on the table. Walking over to it, she smirked. _So...she took all my tofu, that won't set me back._ She thought opening it up to read it. All it said was, 'Go look in your closet'

Sam walked up to her room, looked in her closet. A death grin filled her face, as she gazed at the bright pink clothing it contained. Slowly, she began to take everything out, knowing that now, it was a real war.

**Silent Blood Rose: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. The library I go to was closed so I wasn't able to upload this.**

**Sedna: What I yelled was What have you done. It was german for all you who didn't know.**

**Silent Blood Rose: If the grammer is wrong, I apologize, it has been 2, almost 3 years since I spoke german.**

**Keka: But SBR! We still don't know who Sam's father is!**

**Silent Blood Rose: I'm getting to it. This, and maybe the next chappie, are filler chapters so more people can guess who her father is.**

**Keka: Unless Sedny tells everyone.**

**Sedna: Do. Not. Call. Me. Sedny!**

**Keka: Sedny! Sedny! Sedny!**

**Sedna: *hits her***

***They start fighting***

**Silent Blood Rose: I should stop them...please review.**


End file.
